Losurui
by EgyptianStargazer
Summary: In which Bilbo learns never stand in front of Fili and Kili when one of them throws a snowball or Even in a snowball fight, there is warmth to be found. Beta by: K8DGR81 AN: Who can figure out the Elvish name of this story? (My beta helped me with it since she has my Tolkien language book) 3


The Halfling tore away as an onset of snowballs started flying everywhere.

He was going to place all the blame on Nori for this one. The sneaky Dwarf had eluded the snowball that was heaved at him and ended up causing Thorin to get hit smack-dab in the head. When the Dwarf Prince had spun around demanding who tossed that irritating snowball, all fingers pointed to Bilbo. It was so unjust since it had really been Fili who had flung it at his Uncle. He just so happened to be right in front of the Durin Brothers at the time, making him an easy target.

Bilbo yelped as he was seized from running. His instincts kicked in and he curled up into a ball to protect himself. This was it! Thorin was finally going to annihilate him. He, Bilbo Baggins, would never see his beloved Bag End again; along with the rolling hills of the Shire. He was bewildered when he felt freezing cold snow pressing into his back, with a warm body on top of him.  
The Hobbit peered out from under his arms, "Bofur?"

The Dwarf placed his finger to his lips, hushing Bilbo, who got the picture fast and clammed up. Being pummeled with snowballs and Thorin's wrath was not on his to-do list today. As they laid in silence they heard the rest of the company getting pelted with snowballs, laughing, and a few yelling in Khuzdul.

"Well now Mister Baggins, how is it that you are always causing trouble?" Bofur smiled down at him.

Bilbo huffed, "I am not!" He flinched, realizing he said that pretty loudly. The Hobbit rolled his eyes, "I know you saw that I didn't do that. That would be thanks to Mister Fili and Kili! Why else would you be helping me Bofur."

The Dwarf beamed, "Fair enough Bilbo."

An odd feeling came over him as he gazed at Bofur's smile. Bilbo was most certain the tip of his ears were turning scarlet by this point. This had been happening a lot as of late. It was certainly something that was unbecoming a respectable Hobbit such as himself. Although Bilbo was never one to ignore his feelings, vague as they were. When he looked back up at Bofur he froze. Never before had the Dwarf Miner leered at him like that. Sure, he had caught him staring at him a few times since their stay at Rivendell. (Now that he thought about it, could this have started from the whole "Furnace with wings" conversation?)

But this look seemed different.

"Is...there something on my face, Bofur?"

It seemed like slow motion as Bofur leaned in and locked lips with his. Bilbo's eyes widened and continued to stare off into space as Bofur pulled away. The Hobbit gaped like a fish when the Dwarf pulled back.

Bofur grinned wickedly as he watched the Halfling's face light up a red as a tomato. He even started sputtering, with his arms kind of flailing about. This only made Bofur chuckle as Bilbo came to terms with just what happened.

"Ho...HOW," Bilbo lowered his voice, leaning up closer to Bofur's face, "How long have you been waiting to do that?!"

Bofur leaned his forehead towards Bilbo's, "Hmmm I would imagine since the Trolls. Although I found you rather captivating after you passed out from my description of Smaug."

The Baggins of Bag-End snorted, his eyes glancing towards the clearing that was behind him. Where the snowball fight of all Dwarf snowball fights was transpiring. "What will your family and...the-"

Bofur cut in, grinning from ear to ear, "The Company. Lad they will find out sooner or later. We Dwarves aren't secretive creatures in our relationships. Including when Fili and Kili are involved. Bombur and Bifur already know."

"OI I found Yoouuu oh...OH"

Bofur and Bilbo looked up just to see Fili, Kili, and Ori leaning over the snowbank. First with shocked expressions on their faces. That is, until Fili and Kili started grinning from ear to ear.

"OH UNCLE WE FOUND BILBO..."

"AND BOFUR!"

"TOGETHER FINALLY!" They jeered as they turned around rushing off. Only to come back to drag a somewhat shocked Ori along with them. The Durin brothers hollered with laughter as they told the whole group about Bofur finally plucking up the courage to tell their Burglar about his feelings for him.

Bilbo huffed, glancing at Bofur who was now turning a bit red. "You know, I'm such a simple Hobbit, with simple needs. But for once I think tossing a snowball or two at a pair of siblings sounds just about what I need right now."

"Oh Mister Bilbo, I thought you would never ask."


End file.
